LoBena
The Country LoBena is a country on Doggietopia. It has 2 giant cities which are each divided into 4 big towns. Each town has 3 streets. Here are some facts about LoBena: * It is 41km long. * Its population is around 6800 Doggies. * Most of the time it's sunny. The average Winter temperature is 7 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 28 degrees Celsius. * LoBena's flag is green with 2 horizontal electric blue stripes and one yellow stripe in between. * Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is LoBenan. Cities Here are the LoBenan cities: City: Jylata Resdo: The town of Resdo is a town which is like a big sandy desert. It has a 200m river running through it, known as Nekriver. Resdo's streets are River Street, Bitrock Lane and Sands Path. Seda: Seda is a town with clovers on every street! The streets are called Clover Road, Lucky Lane and Goodwill Street. Lundeet: In the town of Lundeet, the floor is made up of grass and small flowers. The streets are Flowery Path, Grassy Road and Plant Lane. Droawe: The town of Droawe is on many hills made from dirt with bits of grass poking up. Its streets are called Bumpy Road, Mud Street and Brown Path. City: Zubick Eladu: The town of Eladu is on pretty, shiny pebbles. The streets are called Gold Street, Silver Road and Bronze Lane. Sazader: Sazader is a town where the floor is made from bricks. Its streets are Brick Path, Cement Road and Wall Street. Amol: The town of Amol is on a floor made from a slippery kind of rock. If you want to walk in the streets, you have to put on special shoes that stop you slipping everywhere! The streets the are called Slip Lane, Slide Path and Smooth Road. Yumor: Yumor is a town where the floor is painted a different colour for each street (you know which colour is on each street by looking at the name of the streets. The streets are Red Street, Yellow Lane and Blue Path. National Laws # Every year, students in schools must take a test that determines whether they should take more of a certain class. # You can not have conversations about private matters in public places e.g shops or town squares. # Don't run indoors, unless it's an emergency. # Always sit up while eating. Famous Places Glitter Bridge: This is a 8 metre long bridge that goes over a wide lake in Eladu. The bridge is silver and glittery, and there's a white gate fixed to each end. There are also small clay swans along the edges of the bridge. Heart of Pixia: This is a giant blue statue of Pixia in Lundeet. Around the bottom of the statue is a square of shiny golden seats. Fountain Glorious: The Fountain Glorious is a giant fountain in Yumor which sprays magical-looking water into the air every hour. It showers all uncovered Doggies whithin 50 metres, and it feels like a small bit of rain. Doggie's Cave: A cave in Seda made from super strong material which not even the scientists can figure out. It is all red, pink and purple inside and has an ancient pendant on display which is protected with a trap. National Anthem "O, Doggies of north, south, east and west, Come together, be your best. LoBena's a land where we try hard And never give up, or break into shards. We're a big team, together, Nothing can stop us, even weather. And now as we end our song, We hope everybody has sung along."Category:Countries